


Tea Party

by MrsNeedlemouse



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Mario Bros., Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Bluessaca at dark, Creepy, Creepy Peach, Gen, Humor, MIGHT AS WELL PUT OOC EVERYONE WOW, OOC Peach, Sonic/Peach Friendship at the beginning I don't know how I ended up making it so.. creepy?, Tea, Tea Party, crackfic, creepy humor, i guesS??????, i swear i was high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNeedlemouse/pseuds/MrsNeedlemouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tea party, anyone?!" Peach gleefully offered, with a smile that went ear to ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I don't want to go to School. Anyway, I wanted to contribute to the SSB fandom, so why not write a fanfiction. Why I made this is beyond my brain, but enjoy, hope you have a laugh, well, I was aiming for laughs, not nightmares.

After such a long break, when Sonic came back, he wasn't so surprised he got hugged by Peach.

"Sonic!" She cheered in joy, "Welcome back!"

Sonic surpassed a cheeky smile and rubbed her head (obviously not touching her crown). "Yo, Peach! What's up!"

The blue hedgehog was greeted by friends, allies, and rivals. He was also introduced to some new challenges, too.

Peach invited anyone to have tea with her, as she would be happy to have tea with about anyone. Sonic fearlessly accepted her invite, So did Zelda, Samus, Villager,  
Mario, and Link. They all sat on a firmly designed round table.

"Teehee." Peach giggled. "We were telling stories we wanted to share to pass the time."

"Oh, really?" Sonic asked.

"Mhm. I was beginning mine." Peach answered.

The Mushroom Princess started her story of how she got into tea loving, and why she so happened to love it so much. It was actually pretty weird, but understandable... to most of the group.

"You make Tea for yourself, don't you have a servant?" Samus asked when Peach finished.

"Oh, that's the best thing, It's so much better when you make it for yourself." She smiled brightly.

"Eh," Samus rolled her eyes. "If I were you, I would just force those little mushy guys to make you the tea."

 

"Samus, I understand you, but tea is a totally different range." Zelda spoke, going into 'tea-mode'. "Once you've tried Tea, it is good, once someone has made you tea, it is splendid, once you've made your own tea, it is MAGNIFICENT!" Zelda said with passion that no one has heard her speak with in awhile.

 

Everyone stared at Zelda as if she went crazy, except Villager, he didn't know if this was their usual day or not.

"...What did put in her tea?" Link asked protectively.

 

" _ **Kuhuhuhu**_..." Peach laughed semi-evilly. "What do you mean, Link?" Peach asked with a smile that went ear to ear, looking much creeper with Zelda's laughing voice.

 

The group gave Peach such a bewildered expression, more or less from Mario.

Link stood out of his chair, causing the poor chair to fall on the floor with a "THUD".

"Lin-" Sonic and Samus said in unison, but was cut off by Peach's speech.

"Tea... one's true nature is shown within it! Tea can't be denied from the soul and heart, once you've had a sip, you may take a dip into true sanity! Kuhuhu, you are all still insane!"

After the speech the table flipped over harshly, smashing the cups, and spilling any liquids inside them.

 

...but no one had touched the table... was the table flipped with magic of some sorts?

 

Everyone but the two princesses backed up away from the table. Everyone except link, who was already out of his seat, got out of their seats in the process.

All living things in the Smash Mansion was now attracted to the scene happening.

Once someone looked up, they would see Peach floating in the air with such a dark aura.

 

In fact, Zelda looked as creepy also, she wasn't floating, but she remained in her seat, unlike everyone else.

In a different point of view, Link was ready to fight.

In another different point of view, Villager sure hoped that this didn't happen often.

To tell you the truth, Samus was confused of why such a thing happened.

To put it, Mario was unsure of what to do.

To be honest, Sonic wasn't expecting this when he was invited back.

 

 

 

"Tea party, anyone?!" Peach gleefully offered, with a smile that went ear to ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what a happy ending if I say so myself.
> 
> Sonic: Not really.
> 
> Samus: Bright side, blue one, At least she didn't write our deaths.
> 
> Link: True.
> 
> Villager: I'm not coming to the next Smash Bros. game, don't even invite me.
> 
> Mario: *Frowns*
> 
> Sonic and Samus: *Pats Mario's back* You poor thing, you have a horrible princess.
> 
> Mario: *Frowns more*


End file.
